shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins: World Vacation (reailty show)
Shopkins: World Vacation Started: August 25, 2019 Shopkins: World Vacation Ended: Show owned by: 21tscottful Season 2 will be starting soon Details of the Show Names of the Contestants: (In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Admiral Robot, Apple Blossom, Biscuit Bandits, Bubbleisha, Buncho Bananas, Cheeky Chocolate, Crown Jules, Crown Jules' Guard, Donatina, English Rose, Gabriela, Jessicake, Kooky Cookie, Lei, Lippy Lips, Macy Macaron, Peppa-Mint, Pinkie Cola, Sara Sushi, Skyanna, Strawberry Kiss How Challenges Work: Like in OC (object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion How many Days: 22 Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants Admiral Robot.jpg|Admiral Robot MainAppleBlossomCGI1.jpg|Apple Blossom Biscuit Bandits.jpg|Biscuit Bandits MainBubbleishaCGI1.jpg|Bubbleisha Buncho Bananas.jpeg|Buncho Bananas MainCheekyChocolateCGI1.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Crown Jules.jpg|Crown Jules Crown Jules' Guard.jpg|Crown Jules' Guard DonatinaCGI1.jpg|Donatina English Rose.jpg|English Rose Gabriela.jpg|Gabriela Jessicake (World Vacation).jpg|Jessicake MainKookyCookieCGI1.jpg|Kooky Cookie Lei.jpg|Lei MainLippyLipsCGI1.jpg|Lippy Lips MainMacyMacaronCGI.jpg|Macy Macaron MainPeppa-MintCGI1.jpg|Peppa-Mint Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Sara Sushi.jpg|Sara Sushi Skyanna.jpg|Skyanna MainStrawberryKissCGI1.jpg|Strawberry Kiss How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a Season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly not sorry Episode 1: Getting Lei To Talk *Lippy Lips: Hey, Jessicake, Jessicake! *trips over a rock* Jessicake! *Jessicake: What? *Lippy Lips: Look what I just found. *pulls out a parallelogram* It's a rectangle! *Jessicake: No Lippy that's a parallelogram. I would know. *Lippy Lips: What about... this? *pulls out a pentagon* *Jessicake: Oh my god, Lippy, that's a pentagon!! *Lippy Lips: Yeah, like if you took my name and added "-tagon"! *Jessicake: You don't understand Lippy, pentagons are extremely scary!!! *Lippy Lips: Really? I didn't think it was... that scary. *(The pentagon makes a scary noise, Lippy Lips and Jessicake scream.) *Lippy Lips: Help us, Gabriela! *Gabriela: Okay. *picks up Buncho Bananas* *Buncho Bananas: Gabriela! Put me down! (Gabriela saws the pentagon) Help! *Gabriela: There, now it is a t-quadrilateral and a triangle. *Jessicake: Hoo. *Lippy Lips: Wow, I don't ever want to see a pentagon ever again. *(Camera pan to Donatina and Sara Sushi.) *Donatina: Hey Sara Sushi! *Sara Sushi: Hi Donatina! *Donatina: What's up? *Sara Sushi: I’m helping Peppa-Mint find where Pinkie Cola is! *Donatina: ...But Pinkie Cola's right over there. *Sara Sushi: Oh, thanks Donatina! Hey Peppa-Mint, I know where- *Peppa-Mint: Hold on SS, I'm busy looking for Pinkie Cola! *Sara Sushi: But Peppa-Mint- *Peppa-Mint: Shush, I have to concentrate! Wait, there's Pinkie Cola right now! *(Peppa-Mint runs to Pinkie Cola, and runs into English Rose, who is carrying blueberry seeds. English Rose drops the seeds and they land next to Lei.) *English Rose: Oof! *Lei: Hey Crown Jules' Guard, can you throw something all the way to that pot? *Crown Jules' Guard: Yeah! But what should I throw? *Lei: Uh... (grabs the seeds) How about this. *(Crown Jules' Guard throws the seeds, they break a window in Crown Jules' pile of stuff.) *Crown Jules: *Thunder* accent Hey, my window! *Lei: Sorry Crown Jules! Okay Skyanna, you try. *Skyanna: *Fails* You try, Strawberry. *(Strawberry Kiss throws the seeds into the pot, Skyanna and Lei cheer.) *English Rose: Hey, have any of you seen my blueberry seeds? *Lei: Uhhhhhh- *English Rose: I hope they’re not in a pot. They are extremely fast growing. *Bubbleisha: Yeah! *(The blueberries suddenly grow, Lei and Skyanna start sweating.) *Skyanna: *Sweats* Aah! *English Rose: And explosive! *(Zoom in on the blueberries, cut back to English Rose.) *English Rose: Oh well. I'll keep looking. Crispy and Crumbly, have you seen my blueberry seeds? *Biscuit Bandits: *Shakes their heads* *English Rose: How about you, Macy Macaron? *Macy Macaron: I don’t have any seeds, but here is a fork. *Apple Blossom: *Grabs the fork* Hom. *Macy Macaron: My fork. *(Apple Blossom places the fork in a pile.) *Cheeky Chocolate: Yeah, exactly. See, Admiral Robot, you understand. *notices the fork pile* Apple Blossom, what is thi- *Apple Blossom: They’re FORKS!!! *Cheeky Chocolate: Yeah, but... why? *Kooky Cookie (Raises her hand) Cheeky, I've--- *(Intro plays) Category:Fan Fiction Pages